falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
新加州
New California is a region of the wasteland that exists within a portion of post-War Southern California. It stretches from Shady Sands to the northScourge that lasts for years: "The Desert Raiders pillage most of the northern parts of New California. They are a scourge that lasts for years, until a rebel army of mutants brings them down." to as far south as the BoneyardGain control of Boneyard: "The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. With your help, they gain control of the LA Boneyard.". In 2186, it becomes the center of the New California RepublicFallout Bible 0: Timeline, one of the largest known factions in the wasteland. Background Great War Prior to the Great War and the destruction of the United States, the region of Southern California was populated with the cities of Los Angeles and Bakersfield. It was also known to have four vaults: 12, 13, 15, and the Los Angeles Vault. When the Great War occurred, Southern California was hit particularly hard. Los Angeles, with its destroyed skyscrapers and skeleton-ridden streets, became known as the Boneyard. In the town of Bakersfield, the people hid within Vault 12 to survive the bombs. However, since the Vault's door failed to close completely, the vault dwellers succumbed to large amounts of radiation and turned into ghouls, giving it its new name, Necropolis. At the same time, the surviving soldiers of Mariposa left their base and formed the Brotherhood of Steel within the Lost Hills bunker. A little further north, the town of Junktown was built from the ground up using pre-War cars. In 2092, survivors that hid with the Los Angeles Vault came out to found the town of Adytum within the Boneyard. In the nearby ruins, the Blades gang and the Gun Runners formed and, later, the Followers of the Apocalypse migrated in from Dayglow. In the center of these locations, the Hub was founded in 2093, quickly becoming the center of trade for all of New California. With a plutocratic city council and a heavily armed police force, the Hub became home to the three most powerful trading companies in the region: the Crimson Caravans, the Far Go Traders, and the Water Merchants. In 2141, Vault 15 would open, releasing four groups: the peaceful citizens of Shady Sands and the raider groups known as the Vipers, Jackals, and Khans. Unity Unbeknownst to most, the unattended vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus within the Mariposa Military Base began to spawn various mutants. One of those mutated was Richard Grey, becoming known as the Master. Coming up with the belief of the Unity in 2103, the Master discovered a method of using the FEV to turn humans into super mutants and began to develop an army to conquer New California, while also forming the Children of the Cathedral, who worshiped him. In 2161, Vault 13, the last unopened Vault, suffers mechanical failures and sends out the Vault Dweller to find a replacement for their destroyed water chip. He successfully acquires the water chip within Necropolis' Vault 12, while solving various problems throughout New California, including saving Shady Sands' Tandi. Upon discovering the threat of the Master, the Vault Dweller was sent out again to deal with the threat of the Unity. Meanwhile, the super mutant army attacked and destroyed Necropolis while searching for the Vault DwellerVault Dweller's memoirs, Life on the Outside, Paragraph 5: "A small clue led me to the city of the ghouls, the place they called Necropolis. It was there that I encountered large mutants, armed with weapons of an unknown origin.". Eventually, the Vault Dweller tracked down the Master within the Cathedral and Mariposa, destroying both sites and causing the mutant army to disperse. New California Republic Thanks to the influence of the Vault Dweller, Aradesh, leader of Shady Sands, chose to open further relations with the rest of New California. The town expanded rapidly and later joined together with JunktownFallout Bible 5, Question 14 answer: "Junktown became part of NCR as part of the state of Shady, and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation.", the Hub, Boneyard, Dayglow, and recently formed MaxsonNCR history holodisk, How big is NCR?: "Founded eighty years ago, the NCR is now comprised of the states of Shady, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow. Approximately 700,000 citizens are pleased to call NCR home." to form a higher government, the New California Republic. After the Chosen One settled a problem with the New Khans, the NCR continued to expand and influence the nearby regions of Northern California, Baja, and the Mojave Wasteland. Inhabitants Prior to the formation of the NCR, the towns of New California were mostly isolated with the only interaction being in the way of tradeARADESH.MSG, Line 186: "Junktown lies south of here, though there is little in the way of visitation. From stories, I'm certain there are cities south of that." TAYLOR.MSG, Line 102: "We don't get many strangers around here. What do you want?". While the Hub and Junktown are welcoming to outsidersARADESH.MSG, Line 134: "And keep them you may. But this is not a city of open hospitality. If you desire that, go to Junktown. You may enter, but know we have our eyes on you.", Shady Sands and Necropolis are distrustful of those they do not knowSET.MSG, Line 129: "Avoid my ghouls, if you like your skin on. Any of mine that can't stop a normie deserve last rest. Get by as you need.". While the people of Adytum are welcomingMILES.MSG, Line 106: "Well, enjoy your stay in our little town." REGULATR.MSG, Line 108: "Welcome back! You're welcome here any time.", the security of the town are suspicious of newcomersREGULATR.MSG, Lines 103, 107, 135: "Welcome to Adytum, stranger. Watch yourself, we'll be watching you." – "Zimmerman might have a use for you. Come inside, but remember, we're watching." – "We're watching you.". The Brotherhood of Steel takes this even further, allowing no outsiders in Lost Hills unless they accomplish a, believed to be, impossible task. Even in 2161, law does exist. With Shady Sands creating a guard to defend against the Khans, Adytum trusting its safety to the Regulators, and Junktown and the Hub creating police forces to fight the crime within their cities. With the NCR, the state of law has expanded greatly. With the creation of the Army and the Rangers, the NCR has exiled the raiders of New California and policed the cities of the nation. However, loopholes do exist, as shown by the existence of a slave pen right outside the capital's walls. The most common forms of food are crops and brahminBILLY.MSG, Line 110: "Cuz of all the missing caravans. He doesn't have any to spare, the caravans use most of them. The others are sold for food. Well, I better stop talking; Dan will get mad if he sees me talking to a stranger.". Shady Sands is self-sufficientIAN.MSG, Line 117: "Shady Sands is a small but self-sufficient community. The only trouble here is with the bandits and the Radscorpions." with the other settlements trading with the Hub to get any food they needMILES.MSG, Line 119: "Yes, well, we have to make a living. Since the hydroponic farms aren't functioning, we have to buy food from the merchants, and bullets are the only thing we have to sell."CABBOT.MSG, Line 194: "Why do I let 'em in? Well . . . we have to get our food and other things. We trade our weapons for all that.". Adytum was previously fed with its own hydroponic farms, but they ceased functioning by 2161. The Water Merchants of the Hub supply a large quantity of the water needed throughout the regionMSTMERCH.MSG, Line 117: "Really? Well as you probably have heard, we supply a great deal of water throughout the area. I am sure we could arrange to send a caravan up to your Vault for a fee.". By 2281, the region continues to grow a great deal of food, but it's estimated that there will be food shortages by approximately 2291 due to growing populationsThomasHildern.txt, VMS06ThomasHildernTopic060, NCR has a food shortage?: "Not yet. But our government understands the value of proactive thought. Our studies project an imbalance between production and consumption." – "Or, for a layman such as yourself - not enough food, too many mouths to feed. Mass starvation. In a decade or so. ". At the same time, water consumption and neglect have caused most of the lakes in the region to dry up2CHanlon.txt, Lines 6-8: "Back west, you don't see too many of these. Lakes, I mean. Natural or man-made. Any kind, really." – "We neglected the dams or pumped all the water out a long time ago. Owens, Isabella, the San Luis. Drained the aquifers of everything they had." – "Just a lot of mud and dust now. It's a different feeling, watching the sun come up over the water. Takes some getting used to.". Appearances New California appears in Fallout and Fallout 2. It is also mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4. Gallery FO2 WorldMap.jpg|''Fallout 2'' map References de:New California en:New California es:Región Central fr:Californie pt:Nova Califórnia ru:Основной Регион uk:Основний Регіон Category:Fallout locations Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:Fallout setting Category:辐射地点